Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy)
(undercover) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Man Behind the Shield'' *''Self Control'' *''Identity and Change'' (mentioned) |actor = Clark Gregg |status = Destroyed}} Phil Coulson was the Life-Model Decoy of the real Phil Coulson who was sent on a secret mission by Holden Radcliffe to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and execute all the Inhumans for Anton Ivanov. The LMD's plan was revealed however and Coulson's LMD was forced to hunt down the remaining agents, being first defeated by Quake before finding himself betrayed by the May LMD, who destroyed herself and the other LMDs up to help both Quake and Jemma Simmons, hoping to aid in saving the real Coulson. Biography LMD Mission Hunting Down Agents During a mission to rescue Director Jeffrey Mace from The Superior in Russia, the real Phil Coulson was captured by Holden Radcliffe and Aida. He was then replaced by an Life-Model Decoy who was sent on a mission to infiltrate the Playground. Alongside the other Life-Model Decoys, the Coulson LMD regrouped with Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson just as they watched the Watchdogs Submarine escaping the base with their human counterparts. Coulson's LMD then ordered everyone to return back to the Playground. ]] Once back at the Playground, Coulson damaged the alarms which would alert the agents of LMD attacks, deleting the system report at the same time. Having done this, Coulson then went into his real life counterpart's former office where he collected Melinda May's Life Model Decoy, which was being kept in a body bag for protection. Putting May's LMD on a chair, Coulson's LMD activated her, much to May's LMD's great confusion, before he greeted her with a smile and claiming that they had waited too long now to finally have a drink and a long talk which seemed to greatly please May's LMD.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Once back at the Playground, Coulson's LMD spoke with Simmons and Leo Fitz's LMD about the Watchdogs' weapons capabilities could possibly be before informing them that they were planning on bringing all of the remaining Inhumans to the base for their own protection, claiming Anton Ivanov was clearly ready to complete the Watchdogs' plans. When Jeffrey Mace's LMD tried to get Simmons alone in his office to scan her brain, however Simmons and Fitz's LMD made a point that they wanted to stick together throughout their mission. Coulson's LMD then spoke with Mace's LMD about their need to scan and replace Simmons and Johnson as soon as possible without being detected, as Coulson noted that they were still outnumbered inside the base. Coulson then explained that in the mean time Johnson would be contacting all the Inhumans and bringing them to the base ready to be executed on site. Coulson then reminded Mace' to bring the Daisy Johnson LMDs from Zephyr One. Coulson's LMD then spoke briefly with Johnson who noted she would collect Yo-Yo Rodriguez first. ]] Coulson's LMD then returned to his office where he found Melinda May's LMD looking out at the snow, at which point he revealed his true robotic nature by showing her that he now no longer had Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, much to May's horror. Coulson tried to reassure May by telling her all about the Framework and how it was giving their human counter parts much happier lives, noting that his counterpart could live without signing up to S.H.I.E.L.D. and never suffering the pain and loss that went with that. Coulson told May that the Framework allowed them to live as civilians and finally be able to be together as a couple which they both had desired.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Schemes Discovered When Leo Fitz's LMD was destroyed by Jemma Simmons, Coulson and Jeffrey Mace's LMDs were called to look at his body. Mace attempted to tell Fisher and the other agents that Simmons was the Life-Model Decoy, however it was soon discovered that Fitz was in fact a robot. Before the entire base could be scanned, Coulson shot the two agents before Mace struck the other one with incredible force while Coulson beat him to death. They were then informed by Alphonso Mackenzie's LMD that Daisy Johnson had also learned the truth. Mace then put the entire base onto lockdown, shut down the security feeds before gathering all of their remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents together. Mace's LMD handed over to Coulson who then proceeded to tell all of the agents that Johnson and Simmons had been kidnapped and were in fact the Life-Model Decoys, ordering them not to be fooled by their appearance and shot them in either their chest or their spine in order to preserve their brains. Just as Coulson was exploring the Playground with Mace's LMD, he gave orders to his men before witnessing a small car driving via remote control throughout the base before crashing against a wall. Mace's LMD went to investigate before a bomb was detonated, causing sleeping gas to run through the entire base and knock out everyone but the LMDs. Coulson noted that this was a smart move before Mace ordered the lights to be shut off as they could use their Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implants to see better in the dark than normal humans could. Without much time, Coulson's LMD then returned to his former office where he greeted Melinda May's LMD who questioned what was happening out there, having just heard the explosion. Coulson told May that it was time for her to enter the fight, telling her she would be their last line of defence, which May agreed to. Knowing that if they were to escape, Johnson and Simmons would go to Zephyr One, Coulson then ordered May to wait in the hanger doorway with explosives and detonate them in order to kill the surviving agents if it came down to it. Final Standoff ]] Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie's LMDs eventually found Quake just as she destroyed Jeffrey Mace's LMD after a prolonged fight against the robot, causing both Coulson and Mackenzie's LMDs to shoot her in her shoulders. Mackenzie insisted that he did not wish to hurt her and told Quake to allow them to download her in the Framework before she bled out, while Coulson told her not to resist them, while they both kept their guns aimed at her head. Coulson promised Quake that he would ensure she survived this battle. Quake however ignored their pleas and responded by using her Inhuman power to launch a massive shockwave at them both, which then sent Coulson's LMD straight through a glass wall without badly damaging him, while Mackenzie's entire robotic skull was then torn apart by the shockwave. Coulson's LMD soon recovered and was informed by May's LMD that she had successfully captured Quake and Jemma Simmons. While Coulson gave orders to the repaired Leo Fitz LMD to activate the Daisy Johnson LMDs, he went to execute the final agents. To his surprise however, Coulson discovered that May's LMD had allowed the agents to escape to Zephyr One, when Coulson asked why, May told him that it was because she wanted to. Seeing the danger, Coulson's LMD tried to calm May by telling her everything was under control and inviting her to drink scotch with him, only for May to question who was really in control of them and reminding him that they, as robot doubles, had never drunk scotch together, with Coulson seeing that May's finger remained on the trigger of the bombs around them. May told Coulson that Holden Radcliffe had programmed them differently, so unlike him, May's LMD felt fear, love and compassion. When May noted that she still felt pain, Coulson insisted that in the Framework they would never feel pain, but May only insisted that it was the pain he had felt and lived through, that had made Melinda May fall in love with Phil Coulson. May finally said that this Life-Model Decoy was not the real Coulson, causing him to raise his gun so May activated the bomb and destroyed them both in a massive explosion. Powers *'Android Physiology': Being an android, the LMD Coulson's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added **'Quantum Brain': To be added Equipment To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - Template Allies *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator *Aida - Creator *Leo Fitz (Life-Model Decoy) † *Alphonso Mackenzie (Life-Model Decoy) † *Jeffrey Mace (Life-Model Decoy) † Enemies *Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy) † - Ally turned Killer *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson **Jemma Simmons **Davis † **Fisher † - Victim **Piper **Prince † Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''The Man Behind the Shield'' ***''Self Control'' ***''Identity and Change'' (mentioned) ***''The Return'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy)